Within the prior art, it is well known for individuals to communicate information by having a group of participants within a conference. The conference may be an audio only conference or may include video and audio. In addition, the conference may be communicated over the telecommunication system or via the Internet. Also, the conference may be text only in which the participants communicate their information by transmitting text to other participants. In multimedia conferences, some combination of these media types is used. Often in a conference, it becomes desirable for the participants to break into smaller groups to discuss a particular issue. The smaller groups are referred to as subconferences. It is known in the prior art that the host can manually set up these subconferences. (The host is a participant who is controlling the conference.) Although such a manual operation for creating subconferences does work, it is time consuming and prone to mistakes.